


Take Me Home Tonight

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, Sam Winchester Has Good Friends, Top!Sam, flirty Gabriel per usual, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Andy Gallagher and Max Banes take Sam out to have some fun.And maybe get laid by the cute short guy.





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like me writing sabriel one night stand fics has become a trend. 
> 
> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Sing"

“This place is kind of a dump.” Sam mumbled into his beer, side-eyeing Max and Andy, who had talked him into going drinking with them after work. The Citadel was poorly named; a dimly lit dive with greasy food and lusty guys and girls. But Max and Andy liked it, so.

“Oh, come on, Winchester! It isn't that bad. And you gotta admit, the beer is good and that bartender is hot.” Max chuckled, tilting his bottle towards a dark haired man serving a few people at the counter with a nametag that read “Donnie.” Max watched the guy work for awhile, Sam and Andy complaining about idiot customer service reps that kept coming into the legal department. It was nice to relax after hours staring at a computer screen and files in the Sandover building. Max tore his gaze away and turned back to his friends, leaning back over the chair of the booth.

“Anyone catch your eye, Sam?” Max asked, and Andy laughed.

“Yeah, Sam. Prude.” Andy jabbed and Sam rolled his eyes. “I told you, I'm not a prude, I just haven't… er, gotten laid in awhile.” he trailed off and his friend’s eyes lit up eagerly.   
Oh no.

“Oho, so Sam ‘Sex Magnet’ Winchester just hasn't gotten some lately?” Max asked with a delighted leer and Sam slammed his beer down, groaning.

“Jesus Christ, Banes, my sex life isn’t your business!” Sam groaned and Max laughed in unison with Andy.

“Come on, Sam. You know we mean no harm. How bout we get you laid tonight?” Andy said, seeming to think this was a challenge. Max grinned from across the booth and leaned forward. “You know, if I wasn't currently hooking up with the hot piece of ass that is Dean W-” Max started before Sam shoved his face.

“Go away! I don't want to think about my brother and getting laid in the same three minutes.” Sam snickered and Andy raised his bottle. “Cheers to that.” he mumbled and they clinked glasses, downing the rest of their beers.

“Okay. If I see someone who catches my eye I'll pursue them.” Sam relented and Max and Andy high fived.

“Sweet! Operation Get Sam Laid is underway.” Andy said to Max and Sam facepalmed. The trio chatted casually while Sam surveyed everyone who walked in, each guy or girl just not quite what he was looking for. Sam and Andy were still in their formal wear from work, a suit jacket and button up with slacks. Sam picked absently at his sleeve while Max told them about how Dean’s batshit crazy ex Abaddon had gotten herself arrested. The door to the bar opened and Sam glanced over, laying eyes on the man that just walked in.

Sam inhaled and gawked blatantly as the guy sashayed up to the counter and ordered a drink from Donnie, longish gold hair framing a smirking face. He was wearing a green canvas jacket with a plaid, and damn, his ass was made for jeans. He acted like he owned the place and locked eyes with Sam, one eyebrow raising into a wicked grin. Sam didn't look away until the man turned back to the counter, and then he faced Andy and Max, who had silenced and were grinning much to mischievously for Sam’s tastes.

“See something you like?” Andy said and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Well, I certainly do. Hey, I'm Gabriel.” the man Sam had been staring at said. He was standing by their table with shots in his hand, and slid one to Sam. Sam glanced at the drink before bringing it up to his lips. “Sam.” he replied and Gabriel winked.

“Can I buy you another drink?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded, flipping off Max and Andy who were sharing The Look. Sam slid out of the booth and stood up, towering over over Gabriel. “Catch you guys later.” Sam said to them, and Max waved them off. Sam followed Gabriel up to the bar, where he ordered double shots of the house special with a wink to Donnie. Soon the liquor was slung down the counter and Gabriel caught it, handing one to Sam and raising his glass.

“To tonight.” he proposed and Sam clinked his glass, the two of them downing it in one gulp.

“To tonight.” Sam echoed as they took the shots.

“So, Sam.” Gabriel started. “What brings you to the ever-so-charming Citadel this evening?” he asked and Sam smiled.

“My friends- Andy Gallagher and Max Banes over there- are convinced I work too hard in the legal department and never relax. So what's better to loosen up with than booze?” Sam said and Gabriel nodded.

“Explains the suit.” Gabriel snickered.

Andy and Max’s blessings for him to get laid pinged around in his head as he made small talk with Gabriel, discussing his work and Gabriel’s (assistant to the Senate down in D. C.) as well as normal stuff, like favorite comics and such. But they were both distracted.

Sam’s hand inched its way up Gabriel thigh and the two stared at each other.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Gabriel asked, and Sam jerked a hand behind him. “Back there.” he said casually and Gabriel stood up, grabbing his hand and leading him back.

They opened the door and that was pretty much it.

Sam and Gabriel lunged for each other, mouths crushed together bruisingly. “Finally gonna get out of that fuckin’ suit…” Gabriel growled against Sam’s lips in between ferocious kisses, hands shoving off Sam’s suit jacket. The fabric fell to the floor and buttons suddenly flew everywhere as Gabriel literally ripped open Sam’s shirt.

“That was expensive!” Sam complained as he pushed Gabriel’s jacket off too, sliding his hands into Gabriel’s back pockets. “I'll buy you another one.” Gabriel reassured him with a moan and a nip at Sam’s lip.

Sam hooked his arms below Gabriel’s thighs and scooped him up, walking him backwards against the bathroom sink. Gabriel sat on the porcelain and tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair, pulling his face down and kissing him again. They groaned into each other’s mouths, Sam’s tongue a broad sweep of liquor flavored pleasure and Gabriel’s a deft twist of straight wickedness.

“God, Sam, please…” Gabriel whined when Sam’s mouth met his neck, tilting his head to give the taller man better access. Sam laughed against his skin and Gabriel’s hands raked down his back, catching on the cloth of his shirt. He wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and pushed forwards, Sam getting the idea and balancing Gabriel’s weight in his arms. Sam carried Gabriel over to the handicapped stall, kicking the door open and setting him down, locking the door. Their breathing filled the small space, and Gabriel pulled Sam forward by the belt loops.

“Think you can fuck me against this wall?” Gabriel asked and Sam smirked, pushing Gabriel’s jeans and boxers down. Smaller hands undid his belt and pushed down his own. “What type of question is that?” Sam countered as Gabriel stepped out of his pants and grinned, his erection standing proudly against his stomach. He gave a lewd look to Sam’s own, before Sam grabbed his waist and pushed him up the wall of the bathroom stall. Sam wedged a leg between Gabriel’s as his legs hooked around the taller man’s hips and locked behind his back.

Sam slid one hand from Gabriel’s waist to his hole, before it was batted away with a scowl.

“I always leave the house prepared when going out for the night.” Gabriel breathed and Sam sucked in a harsh breath. Gabriel snickered and pressed Sam’s face to his chest, still covered by his shirt. Sam’s own hung loosely off him, and he kissed at what exposed skin he could, Gabriel moaning as Sam pushed his hips forwards and their cocks brushed together.

“Feels so good, Gabe,” Sam said as they grinded against each other, Sam’s face still pressed firmly to Gabriel’s collar. Sam slowly began to reposition himself and Gabriel, moving until Gabriel was positioned above him so all Sam would have to do is thrust and he'd be inside Gabriel.

“Come on, big boy, do it.” Gabriel egged him on, and Sam ground his teeth as he started to push up into Gabriel. Gabriel’s head hit the wall with a gasp at the first intrusion, and his hands grappled for a desperate handful of Sam’s shirt.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sam, fuck,” Gabriel babbled as Sam gradually bottomed out, their hips flush and Gabriel’s legs crushingly tight around Sam’s waist. Sam let Gabriel calm his erratic breathing and adjust to his size for a moment, almost positive Gabriel’s hands were gonna tear through his shirt. Sam pulled back slowly before slamming back into Gabriel, earning a shout from the other man.

“God!” Gabriel yelled and Sam huffed a laugh. “Not quite.” he rasped on the homewards slide of his second thrust, and Gabriel’s mouth parted, staring down at Sam through hooded eyes. Sam picked up his pace as he fucked Gabriel, the door of the bathroom stall rattling with each slam. Gabriel groaned as Sam’s thrusts pushed him further up the wall, getting turned on even more by the fact that even though Sam was literally holding him up, their height difference made it so Gabriel’s eyes just barely cleared the top of Sam’s head.

Sam leaned up to kiss Gabriel messily, Gabriel panting and swearing between every pass of lips. His cock was making sticky pre-mess of their shirts and Sam’s hands were for sure leaving a scattering of bruises on Gabriel’s thighs where he was holding him up.

Gabriel groaned out a long “Saaaam” after a particularly brutal thrust, and his legs began to shake from where they were wrapped around Sam’s waist. “I'm gonna… I gotta…” he wheezed and Sam smiled viciously.

“Yeah, c’mon Gabe, gonna come on my cock?” Sam growled and Gabriel’s eyes squeezed shut as his whole body locked up around Sam, coming with a wordless scream. Sam came a moment later, the feeling of Gabriel around him and the sight too much. He buried his face into Gabriel’s shoulder as hands carded through his hair while he spilled himself into Gabriel. As the waves of his orgasm finally seceded, he sighed.

“Wow.” Gabriel said, his voice an octave lower. Sam pulled out and Gabriel winced as Sam lowered him off the wall, the two pulling their boxers and pants back on. Sam frowned as Gabriel held at his back, stretching his neck.

“I'm sorry, I probably should have used a condom. I'm clean, but it was stupid of me not to ask.” Sam said and Gabriel barked a laugh, eyes twinkling.

“Hey, it's no biggie. Now I've got a take home gift.” he snickered and Sam choked on air somewhat as Gabriel swung open the door, walking out with swagger and an obvious limp. They kind of cleaned up in front of the bathroom mirror, grabbing their jackets from off the ground and wiping some of the jizz off their shirts. The sex hair was a lost cause, as were the top four buttons of Sam’s shirt. He shrugged and let Gabriel walk him out, making eye contact with Max and Andy, who were very clearly judging Sam’s appearance.

“I'm taking him home tonight.” Gabriel said cheerfully and Andy snorted into his beer. Max smirked, giving a knowing glance at a very disheveled Sam.

“Can you call up his boss and tell them Sam won't be in tomorrow? I think he's caught a bad case of Bone-Gabriel-itis.” he snickered and Andy struggled not to spit out his drink.

“Sure thing, champ! Go get some, Sammy!” Max cat-called as Gabriel dragged him willingly out of the bar, all eyes on them. 


End file.
